Temari's Late Growth
by signalpoint
Summary: Shikamaru notices that Temari seems to be having a late growth spurt, and is closing in on his height. He dismisses it at first, but soon it becomes something he can't ignore.


She was once 5 foot 4. But now she stood at 5 foot 6, a little closer to Shikamaru 5 foot 8 than he liked. She always smiled deviously about it. badgering him about how he was going to be the short one soon.

* * *

The next time he saw her, she had made Shikamaru raise an eyebrow. Now standing at 5 foot 8, Shikamaru found himself looking into her eyes, and that smile he was now beginning to hate for all the stupid reasons.

"Well?"

"Well, what?" He retorted.

"We're both the same height."

"So?"

She snickered.

"You might want to watch out, I think I still have a few more inches left in me."

"Whatever."

* * *

Right now he really hated how she was tormenting him about this. All because she still, at the age of 18 was growing taller, and now was two inches taller than Shikamaru. Standing at 5 foot 10, her figure had become quite shapely, as she now possessed curves that would make anyone lust. It was almost as if she had second puberty. But the one thing that she focused on, was that she was taller than Shikamaru. And she did so in the most pointless way he thought. Leaning on his shoulder, resting her chin on his head, even going out of her way to reach higher things off shelves for him. He wondered how long this would last.

* * *

It wasn't ending anytime soon. Not only was she now the possessor of the most gorgeous body Shikamaru had ever seen, with toned legs that never appeared to end, breasts that were much more pronounced with an exemplary teardrop profile, and a shapely waist. But now she also stood at 6 foot 1.

Six foot one.

Shikamaru was shocked, she wasn't teasing when she said she had a few more inches. She was massive now! Compared to his 5 foot 8 frame, she now overlooked him, although he noticed uncertainty on her face.

"You're taller."

"I know."

"I thought you loved being taller?"

"Yeah… but when will it stop? I love being tall but I'm now massive, this isn't really what I meant by 'tall'. I meant tall for a woman, not… freak tall."

"I think it's fine."

"Really?" she raised her head. "You're ok with this?"

"I mean, yeah. You can't do anything about your body, it's out of your control. Stop asking. But to be honest… it's not that bad, you being tall."

Her surprised look curled into a Chesire grin.

"Oh, you should be careful, I'm worried this is only the start…"

* * *

Well, 11 months had passed since then, and now she stood at her mountain height of 6 foot 5.

Shikamaru squirmed under her massive frame, but he was pinned. She had built up muscle to keep her body from looking unproportionate, and then some to scare away anyone who challenged her.

"Well, haven't I caught something?" She sang as she wrapped her massive arms around Shikamaru. The man trapped in her vice-like grip struggled even if the task looked pointless, thrashing his legs until a massive leg wrapped around both, stopping any further movement. "You're not in any position to get out" she whispered in his ear, trailing a wet tongue around the outside of it.

"You know, your size doesn't really help me here…"

"I thought you fancied my size?"

"Yeah, but-"

"Shh. You're not in charge right now."

Shikamaru didn't say another word that night.

* * *

"What did they say?"

"Perfectly healthy. Just one of those people. One in a million genes they told me. Nothing helpful."

"So have you finished growing or…?"

She returned an unamused look.

"I see."

The now 6 foot 7 behemoth of a woman was exiting the ward after another checkup. The same thing, they told her; still growing. Her muscles were shifting to become extremely powerful because of their size and she found that despite peoples bulky weights usually drawing them back, hers was only increasing. She could now move faster than she ever could at her tinier sizes, jump far greater, and her strength was now second to none. She proved that by uprooting a massive dead tree stump using only her bare hands 2 hours ago. And her chakra? Her reserves had increased to triple what they once were. She could cut down trees with her fan before, but now she could shred whole forests with a single swipe. The medics at Konoha were intrigued by her. It seemed her body just keeps growing to improve itself.

* * *

"So, when can you expect to stop?"

"Probably when I'm 26."

Despite her massive size of 6 foot 9, her body wasn't too muscular. It was toned, yes, but not overly muscular. But looks could deceive, as she was hiding a lot of power beyond those muscles. Shikamaru was astonished she made it to this height, from what he'd observed, her family had some uncanny height patterns.

Gaara was short. About 5 foot 10. Then Kankuro was 6 foot.

Then Temari totally defies that and reaches 6 foot 9.

Shikamaru was really at an end here. She was 22, and still, she was growing with no end in sight soon.

* * *

"So where are you at now?"

"Hold on. I'm not finished." Temari spoke as she finished marking where her head was against the walls. "Well, I'm almost there, only a few inches now..."

"So?"

She turned to face Shikamaru. "6 foot 11" she smirked.

Shikamaru adjusted himself on the bench with a look of discernment. Sure, Temari being taller than him wasn't really the biggest of problems. Life continued as normal, albeit with a major height difference and more verbal jabs from Temari, and not to mention that she was worlds stronger than him physically, which he'd not choose to remember right now, but now it was getting really unorthodox. He didn't want a freakishly big Temari, but it looked like he would have to just wait and see.

Temari lay amongst the floor as she stretched her massive frame. She arched her back while her arms reached high above her head and her legs wrapped around each other. Finally, she came to a rest with her hands behind her head and her legs crossed and shut her eyes as she rested along the floor.

Not a meter away was Shikamaru, leaning against a wall, mulling to himself. 'She definitely takes up a lot of room anywhere she goes' he thought, even so, that he had to remove the mattress legs and just leave it on the floor because she wasn't comfortable when her legs hung over the edge. They had just finished dinner. For Shikamaru, it was his third meal of the day. For her, it was her seventh.

She had an amazing appetite. She usually ate twice as much amount of food as he did, and usually six times a day as well. Sure, she paid for all of her extra food, but Shikamaru was stunned at how much she ate. It had its perks, as she wasn't a lanky, skinny type of tall, but rather filled out her large frame quite well.

Her really large frame... he thought. As his eyes looked at her legs. Her calf muscles were pronounced on her impossibly long legs, looking firm and strong with muscle. That muscle continued up to her thighs, which had an amazing tonnage coupled with them. God her thighs were massive, even if he put both his hands around them, they wouldn't reach halfway. Her hips flared out wide, and her butt was 2 slabs of firm mass that poked out of her wide frame. Her waist always seemed to get thinner over time, but she still maintained those abs. Those washboard abs, that four pack chiselled into her stomach. It wasn't overbearing, but God did it drive him wild. Her breasts were supple, of course, they were larger than the average Kunoichi but as a result of her stature, they looked rather normal on her. The pronounced shoulders were enhanced by her long arms, with biceps the size of tennis balls. God, she was toned. Shikamaru wondered how she did it. How she kept up like this at her size, how proportional she was.

* * *

"Well, there it is. Seven-foot". She smiled, it had been made official, and she sat down with her arms propping herself up behind her. She then pulled Shikamaru down to her, who made no attempt to protest her, not that he could.

With one hand, Temari pulled him towards her, sliding him across the floor. With her other arm, she scooped him up and onto her lap, where his back pressed against her plush bosom.

"Look at you. You're so small compared to me." She drew him in further until his cheek pressed against her breast. Shikamaru pushed against her arm that wrapped around his body like a thick vine. Despite his efforts, he could not shift her. He heard her try to smother a giggle before she broke into complete, boisterous laughter at the tiny man who could not get out of her one arm. He gasped as she abruptly pulled him in tighter. Her warm, heavy breasts pushed into his back, sinking him to his shoulders.

Suddenly he found himself sitting on her waist, his legs on both sides of her, pressing his arms on her stomach. Her arm curled around the small of his back, making she he wasn't moving anytime soon. Shikamaru sighed, and crawled further up Temari's large frame, finally coming to a rest face to face with the girl. Staring at each other, they locked lips for a brief moment, before staring into each other's eyes again. Suddenly Temari wrapped both her arms around Shikamaru and pulled him into her chest. "It's getting late. We should call it a day." Shikamaru muttered.

"Yeah. Sure." She replied as she shut her eyes and they rested upon each other.

What a drag.


End file.
